


Satin Birds [Español]

by gummy_1998



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (sort of) unrequited yut-lung/eiji, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, eventual sing/yut-lung
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummy_1998/pseuds/gummy_1998
Summary: Anuncio PúblicoEl señor James R. Callenreese y la señora Hideko Aoki se complacen en anunciar el compromiso entre el hijo del Sr. Callenreese y único heredero de la Corporación Callenreese y el sobrino de la Sra. Aoki, el Sr. Eiji Okumura.La feliz pareja no ha decidido una fecha para la boda aún.(Excepto que Ash y Eiji no están felices en absoluto porque ellos no quieren este matrimonio)





	1. Capítulo 1: Las semillas del mal.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kybelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/gifts).
  * A translation of [satin birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452940) by [kybelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles). 



> NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
> Hola a todos, soy feliz de finalmente estar publicando esto porque este fic ha estado en mi mente por un largo tiempo. :)
> 
> Habiendo dicho eso, creo que debo darles una pequeña advertencia. Si leían mi fic pasado llamado LALILY mientras estaba en progreso, tal vez hayan notado que los periodos en los que lo actualizaba eran bastante cercanos. 
> 
> Pero ese probablemente no sea el caso para este fic porque a) Descubrí que mi ritmo de escritura se hace más lento cuando escribo angst y b) estoy demasiado ocupada con la escuela. Así que espero que puedan mostrarme un poco de comprensión acerca de eso.
> 
> Como sea, espero que les guste el primer capítulo! por favor dejenme saber lo que opinan!
> 
> NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR:  
> Por favor sepan que este trabajo pertenece totalmente a Kybelles, quien es un amor y me permitió hacer la traducción de su estupendo trabajo para que más gente (como tú que estás leyendo esto) pudiera disfrutarlo.
> 
> Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por traducir y mantener la esencia de este trabajo, espero que les guste y si tienen alguna recomendación los leo en los comentarios.
> 
> También quiero decirles que me encargaré de TRADUCIR y hacerle llegar todos los comentarios que escriban dedicados a la autora. Así que sientanse libre de hacerlo <3.

 

* * *

 

"Familia..." su padre susurra en una silenciosa, misteriosa forma.

 

La lluvia cae en los grandes vidrios del invernadero están presenciado el momento pero su padre parece no darse cuenta del caos de afuera, sus toscas y grandes manos acariciando los pétalos de una prímula con la delicadeza que nunca le ha mostrado a Ash.

 

Ash odia el invernadero. Odia a su padre.

 

"Familia" repite Jim Callenreese. "es una cosa muy sagrada. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ash?"

 

Ash responde con la voz más monótona posible "Si, padre"

 

Con el rabillo del ojo, mira a Blanca revolverse un poco. Para cualquier otra persona, esa acción no hubiera significado nada en específico pero después de tantos años juntos, Ash sabe que Blanca le está lanzando una advertencia a su manera. _Mantén tu perspicaz lengua en su lugar. Sé respetuoso._

 

"En especial, el matrimonio" Jim continua mientras camina lentamente más adentro del invernadero. Ash no tiene más opción que seguirlo de cerca, porque está muy familiarizado con la ira a la que se enfrentará si Jim piensa que no está tomando esta conversación en serio. "El matrimonio es unan bendición. Una unión que dura para siempre..."

 

Ash aprieta los dientes en silencio, cruzando los brazos para esconder el temblor de sus manos. No sabe lo que su padre está tratando de decirle con esta conversación y no le agrada para nada estar ahí. Voltea su cabeza para ver a Blanca, pero su expresión es completamente ilegible, incluso para Ash.

 

Ambos dejan de caminar de repente cuando Jim se para enfrente de las rosas amarillas. Ash observa con una expresión neutral en su rostro como su padre toma una. "Mirame a mi, por ejemplo. Cinco años y no puedo olvidar a mi querida Amma. La extraño cada día."

 

Veneno corre por las venas de Ash como un geyser con la mención del nombre de su madre. Da un paso inconsciente y furioso hacia su padre y _es entonces_ que Blanca pone la mano en su hombro para detenerlo sutilmente. El enojo y miedo en los ojos de Blanca es mucho más visible en sus ojos y una vez más, Ash se traga el veneno.

 

Su voz es glacial "todos la extrañamos."

 

Muy lentamente, Jim desvía su atención de la rosa y sus fríos ojos azules se encuentran con los verdes como piedra preciosa de Ash. Una emoción sin nombre pero intensa pasa entre los dos por un momento, Ash está seguro de que alguien va a quebrarse en cualquier segundo y probablemente sea él porque odia mirar a los ojos de su padre. Le recuerdan demasiado a Gr--

 

Jim suspira silenciosamente, volteando a las rosas amarillas de nuevo como si Ash no fuera merecedor de su atención. "Nosotros los Callenreese hemos sido famosos por nuestra devoción a la vida familiar por muchos años." dice "Es por eso que es tiempo de que contraigas matrimonio"

 

El feo rugido de la lluvia desaparece de repente mientras que estática llena los oídos de Ash y lo hace dar un  paso para atrás. Observa a su padre con la boca abierta por un largo minuto, como si pudiera confirmar que no le escuchó bien, pero Jim simplemente continúa prestandole atención a las rosas y un escalofrío recorre a Ash de pies a cabeza.

 

Intenta "No-no tengo a nadie"

 

"Ese asunto ya está resuelto"

 

Blanca saca un fólder de su chaqueta y se lo entrega. La sangre de Ash empieza a hervir con ira porque Blanca sabía, _él sabía_ de qué iba todo esto cuando le dijo que su padre quería hablar con él. Arranca el sobre de sus manos lleno de furia pero Blanca ni siquiera parpadea.

 

Con las manos temblorosas, Ash abre el sobre.

 

NOMBRE: Eiji Okumura

EDAD: 25 años.

OCUPACIÓN: Bailarín de ballet (anterior) Fotógrafo/traductor (actual)

FAMILY: Takuya Okumura (Padre / fallecido) Miyako Okumura (Madre/ fallecida) Misa Okumura (hermana/viva)

 

Hay también una fotografía debajo de la tarjeta de información y a pesar de su cegador enojo, Ash se toma un momento para examinarla. La primera que nota son sus ojos. Los ojos del chico son grandes de color café oscuro, haciendo que se vea aniñado, inocente y tímido, pero al mismo tiempo, se ven... tristes. Su ciertamente bello rostro carga un aura melancólica.

 

Más raro aún, el parece... familiar.

 

"¿Quién es él?" Ash pregunta a nadie en particular. Su cuerpo aún tiembla por la sorpresa y enojo que está sintiendo, pero ahora también es una perturbadora confusión. "¿Por qué siento que lo he visto antes?"

 

"Por qué así es." dice Blanca suavemente y ni siquiera la mirada llena de odio de Ash es suficiente para detenerlo. "El señor Okumura es un antiguo bailarín de ballet. Madame Callenreese te llevó a verlo durante una de sus vacaciones en Japón."

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ash estaba de vuelta a su yo de 11 años. Está agarrando fuertemente la mano de madre a pesar de ser un "niño grande" porque el lugar está lleno de gente y están en el extranjero. Ash no sabe mucho sobre ballet pero su corazón está latiendo muy deprisa porque Amma _solo_ lo llevó a él. Solo ellos dos. Nadie más.

 

Cuando la obra inicia, Ash se recarga en su asiento y observa el espectáculo con ojos llenos de fascinación. Pero nada se compara con la fascinación que siente cuando un niño con el cabello negro y un poco más grande que él sube al escenario y empieza a bailar con una gracia fuera de este mundo. El niño irradia tanta felicidad y elegancia que Ash se queda sin aliento mientras lo observa.

 

Ash aún recuerda claramente el acercarse a su madre y susurrar "él es hermoso". Aún recuerda claramente como la respuesta de ella fue reírse.

 

Sus ojos encuentran la foto de Eiji de nuevo y arroja bruscamente el documento. "¿De dónde vino todo esto? No me voy a casar con un completo extraño, padre.”

 

"No será un completo extraño después de que te cases con él" dice Jim, sonando casi aburrido, pero sus ojos fríos le dicen a Ash otra cosa "La tía de Eiji, Madame Hideko es una muy honorable mujer de negocios en Japón. Le hice un pequeño favor a su compañía y a cambio, fue lo suficientemente amable para decirme que este sobrino suyo felizmente será tu esposo."

 

Una forma completamentamente nueva de asco hace que Ash se sienta mareado. "Ella... ¿Nos vendió a su sobrino?"

 

Entonces Jim se ríe, _de verdad_ se ríe; tanto que su cara luce más joven de lo que es en realidad, mucho más, incluso por unos segundos, se ve idéntico al hombre que estaba en las fotografías viejas de su madre.

 

¡Lo vendió!" repite Jim burlonamente, secando una lágrima de su ojo. "¿De dónde sacas estas sentimentales y dramáticas palabras? Ella no nos vendió un carajo. No eres un tonto, sabes que matrimonios como estos le ocurren todo el tiempo a las personas de un mundo como el nuestro."

 

"No me importa" dice Ash con los dientes apretados. "NO me voy a casar con él."

 

Jim aún parece divertido "¿Es porque es un hombre? Creí que no te importaban cosas como esa."

 

"¡No me importa si es una mujer o un hombre!" Grita finalmente Ash, con aliento entrecortado. "No puedes jodidamente hacerme hacer esto!"

 

En un instante, toda la diversión _desaparece_ de la cara de su padre y regresa a su usual fría expresión. Suelta la rosa y se acerca lentamente a Ash. Ash está acostumbrado al trato primitivo, ha sobrevivido incontables veces y aún así sus dedos tiemblan de verdad cuando Jim se para enfrente de él.

 

Los dos sabemos exactamente lo mucho que soy capaz de hacer si lo quiero, ¿no es así, Ash?" pregunta Jim en un susurro y cada una de las palabras se clavan en el corazón de Ash como una poderosa daga. "Sabes que no deberías hacerme enojar, lo _sabes_ . Es importante para el bien de _todos_.

 

Las manos de Ash se contraen en puños aún cuando sabe que no puede hacer nada y eso lo está matando, _lo está matando_.

 

"Eiji Okumura será un buen nombre para nuestra familia" continúa Jim calmadamente. "Mis asesores hicieron una extenuante investigación de él. No proviene exactamente de nuestro círculo pero tiene conexiones poderosas. Madame Aoki tomó la custodia de él y de su hermana cuando murieron sus padres en un accidente de coche. Dejó el ballet cuando tenía 16. Lo cual es bueno, porque no puede bailar ahora que va a ser un Callenreese, no sería apropiado, pero bailarín de ballet _retirado_ suena muy aristocrático. De acuerdo con su tía, él es un joven bien educado,  tímido, callado y correcto. Y, por supuesto, es apuesto. No deberías ser así de mal agradecido." Los ojos de su padre se achican. "Actuarás amable y entusiasta acerca de este compromiso, Aslan. Te casarás con ese joven. Esa es mi palabra final en este asunto."

 

 _Espero que te mueras ahogado por tu propia sangre_ , piensa Ash salvajemente mientras su padre camina a la salida del invernadero, pero justo cuando este llega a la salida Ash habla "Me voy a Francia una semana."

 

Lentamente, Jim gira su cabeza para verlo a la cara y esta vez hay casi... tristeza en sus ojos mientras Ash lo mira con enojo porque su padre no merece sentirse _triste_ con todo esto. No después de todo lo que ha hecho, no después de todo lo que sigue haciendo.

 

"Muy bien" dice Jim calladamente y al segundo siguiente se ha ido.

 

Él y Blanca siguen parados debajo del sonido de los truenos y cuando Ash finalmente voltea a verlo, Blanca no dice "lo siento", "desearía poder ayudar" o "todo estará bien".

 

Sólo dice "Podemos irnos en el momento que quieras."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Los párpados de Misa lucen lavanda bajo la suave luz proveniente de la chimenea.

 

La cara de su hermana está relajada bajo el sueño, sin luchar contra las pesadillas que a veces tiene. Tiene una de sus manos debajo de su mejilla, la otra alrededor de un gatito tejido que su mamá le hizo algunos años atrás, y su pecho se mueve en respiraciones pacíficas.

 

Eiji cierra los ojos y le ruega a quien quiera que lo escuche por la seguridad de su hermana como hace todas las noches.

 

El sabe que no se puede sentar al lado de Misa esta noche, no importa lo mucho que lo desee, y eventualmente Eiji se obliga a levantarse de la silla. Coloca el más suave de los besos en el cabello castaño claro de Misa y sale silenciosamente de la habitación.

 

La tía Hideko quiere hablar con él.

 

Aunque su esfuerzo es en vano, Eiji trata de deshacerse de la paranoia que está sintiendo. Una voz llena de pánico está susurrando que no dejaría entrar en su habitación, debería retroceder mientras tiene la oportunidad pero Eiji no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para escuchar esa voz.

 

Hace ya un rato que aprendió a obedecer a su tía sin importar que.

 

El cuarto de la tía Hideko tiene un fuerte olor a vainilla cuando Eiji entra, haciéndolo quejarse en silencio pues a él nunca le ha gustado ese olor. Carraspea un poco para hacer saber que está ahí.

 

“Acércate querido” sale perezosamente la voz de ella.

 

El cabello de ella cae sobre sus hombros en rizos desaliñados esta noche. Lleva puesto un camisón de seda y una de sus famosas pieles de sable real aunque está sentada junto al fuego.

 

A Eiji no le gusta verla cuando está usando sus pieles. Se siente como si estuviera cargando un animal muerto en sus hombros.

 

Los ojos fríos avellana de Hideko miran a Eiji de cabeza a pies y Eiji apenas detiene el temblor que le causa su inquietante mirada.

 

Luego, sonríe. “Mi querido sobrino” ronronea silenciosamente. “¿No eres un muchacho muy bendecido? Con un elegante cuerpo, un rostro atractivo, un alma gentil, una excelente educación…”

 

Un miedo intenso ataca el estómago de Eiji. “Estás siendo demasiado amable, tía”

 

“No, para nada” Hideko toma un gran trago de vino, pintando sus labios sin color de rojo. “Serás el marido perfecto de Aslan Callenreese.”

 

El cuarto se mueve tan fuerte alrededor de Eiji que olvida como respirar por un momento. Un ardor extraño en sus ojos hace que todo se vea borroso y distante y su corazón simplemente se detiene. “¿Perdona?”

 

“Me escuchaste” Hideko dice un poco impaciente “estoy segura de que has oído hablar de la famosa Corporación Callenreese, la cabeza de la compañía, tiene un hijo de 23 años llamado Ash. Durante una de nuestras pasadas juntas de negocios, el vio una foto tuya en mi escritorio. Aparentemente le agradó lo que vio porque en nuestra junta pasada me dijo que estaba buscando por la pareja perfecta para su hijo y si tú estarías interesado en casarte con él. Claro que dije que si.”

 

“¿Sin siquiera consultármelo?” Susurra Eiji histérico, todo su cuerpo temblando. “Mi respuesta es no, tía Hideko, este matrimonio no tendrá lugar”

 

Los ojos de la tía Hideko se tornan imposiblemente fríos mientras se levanta lentamente, como si fuese una víbora. “Creo que no estás entendiendo querido, Los Callenreese son una de las familias más poderosas de America. Son dueños de todo lo que puedas imaginar; hoteles, restaurantes, hospitales, fábricas… No tendrás que preocuparte ni un solo día por el resto de tu vida.”

 

“No me importa” sisea Eiji entre sus patéticos jadeos “No puedo abandonar a Misa” Mira a su tía con desesperación. “¿Es esto porque no quieres cuidar ya de nosotros? Porque está bien. Puedo simplemente tomar la custodia de Misa y podemos irnos cuando quieras”

 

La estruendosa risa de Hideko interrumpe abruptamente las palabras de Eiji. “¿Tú? Realmente piensas que puedes quitarme la custodia de Misa? No, querido, eso no es lo que quiero. Solo quiero que te cases con el hijo del Sr. Callenreese.”

 

Lo último de la cordura de Eiji desaparece y le grita a su tía “¡Me estás vendiendo como si fuera alguna especie de prostituta sin valor!”

 

Si fuera cualquier otra situación donde no hubiera perdido la cabeza. Eiji no hubiese sido afectado por el acto. Pero ahora, su tembloroso cuerpo cae duramente al suelo después de que perdiera su balance por la cachetada de la tía Hideko.

 

“¡Tú, sucio mal agradecido!” Hideko grita llena de ira. “¿Crees que fue fácil para mi?” ¿Crees que fue fácil para mi cuando mi esposo murió de un paro cardiaco repentino y la carga entera de la compañía cayó sobre mis hombros? ¿Piensas que fue fácil para mí cuando mi primo murió en un accidente de tráfico y tuve que hacerme cargo de sus hijos huérfanos?”

 

 _Tú nos querías_ . Piensa Eiji ofuscadamente. _T_ _ú nos querías porque no tienes hijos La abuela estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de nosotros pero no la dejaste porque nos necesitabas desesperadamente._

 

Hideko lo patea un poco como si estuviera ardiendo en rabia “¿Sabes cuantos viejos detestables me rogaron quedarse con ustedes? Los rechacé a todos porque siempre que querido lo mejor para ustedes. Y ahora, te estoy ofreciendo la vida más perfecta que pudieses imaginar y dices que no la quieres, ¿es eso?”  Los rizos en su cabeza se sacuden furiosamente “Esta bien; se todo lo malagradecido que quieras. Entonces le diré a Misa que es ella la que tiene que casarse con el hijo del señor Callenreese.”

 

“NO!” Por primera vez desde que esa conversación inició Eiji siente que va a vomitar en cualquier momento. “Tía Hideko, Misa solo tiene quince años, _quince_.”

 

“Y qué?” Hideko pregunta cruelmente “Su inglés no es tan bueno como el tuyo. Creo que sería bueno para ella irse a vivir a Nueva York por un tiempo. Y tan pronto como cumpla los dieciocho, puede casarse con Ash Callenreese” Ella se agacha en el suelo junto a Eiji, su perfume de vainilla huele a veneno. “Estoy segura que Misa no rechazaría este plan si se entera que salvaría a su hermano de un destino ‘cruel’, no lo crees, querido sobrino?”

 

Lágrimas de coraje empiezan a caer de los ojos de Eiji y empiezan a mojar su largo cuello. Abre su boca pero lo que sea que quiere decir es bloqueado por sofocantes sollozos.

 

“No tenemos que elegir esta fea ruta,queridito.”susurra dulcemente su tía “Solo di que te casarás con Aslan Callenreese y mantendré a Misa a salvo y feliz como lo he hecho por tantos años”

 

Se siente como una eternidad pasa entre ellos mientras Eiji mira a su tía con los mayores ojos de odio que se ha atrevido a mostrar hasta ahora. A diferencia de su furia silenciosa, la tía Hideko casi parece en paz ahora, sus ojos avellana lo ven con una compasión que hace que Eiji se sienta peor todavía.

 

Luego, Eiji asiente lentamente.

 

“Estoy muy feliz de que estemos de acuerdo que esto es lo mejor para todos” Hideko suspira mientras se levanta elegantemente y camina hacia la salida de la habitación “Los sirvientes te ayudarán a preparar tus maletas. Te irás el domingo por la tarde.”

 

El no dice nada mientras la tía Hideko se recarga en el marco de la puerta por un momento y luego habla de nuevo, su voz suena más genuina y dulce esta vez.

 

“Se que me odias ahora, pero con el tiempo verás que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Eiji” dice ligeramente. “Ambos, Misa y tú son muy importantes para mi. Lo más importante de hecho.Me creas o no.”

 

Eiji continúa tirado en el suelo como un muñeco sin vida, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Después de lo que parecen horas, algo dentro de él finalmente se rompe y su boca se abre para gritar en silencio.

 

De: aslanjcallenreese@callenreesecorp.com

Para: okumura.eiji@gmail.com

 

Querido Sr. Okumura:

 

Estoy muy contento por lo concerniente a nuestro compromiso. Desafortunadamente debido a algunas significantes cuestiones de negocios, no podré estar ahí cuando llegue pero de verdad espero que se pueda sentir calurosamente recibido por mi padre y nuestro staff. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por terminar con mis negocios lo antes posible para que podamos conocernos.

 

Espero que su viaje sea seguro y confortable.

 

Su prometido. 

Aslan J. Callenreese


	2. La flor frente a la ventana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! este capítulo de casi 6,000 palabras, me mató, así que de verdad espero que les guste.

 

“No puedes abandonarme” 

Las palabras se clavan en el estómago de Eiji como flechas venenosas. 

Se levanta dándole la espalda a Misa por un par de largos minutos. Puede sentir la mirada fija de ella en él, puede sentir su dolor y enojo, pero no sabe como hacer sentir mejor a su hermana. 

Lo único que quiere es colapsar en el piso y llorar hasta que ambos se queden sin lágrimas. Así que eso es lo que hace. 

Apartando su mirada de la gran cantidad de maletas que hizo que sus empleados prepararan para él, Eiji traga saliva con dificultad  y se voltea a verla “Misa-“

“No  _ puedes _ abandonarme” Misa repite con enojo y esta vez sus hermosos ojos brillan con lágrimas. “Eres todo lo que tengo en este mundo y estás abandonándome”

Eiji alcanza a cacharla a tiempo mientras ambos caen en el suelo, llorando desesperadamente. 

No importa lo mucho que Eiji no quería esto para ella, Misa aprendió a jugar el juego con sus reglas desde que empezaron a vivir con la tía Hideko. Ella sabía bien qué emoción se esperaba que mostrara en ciertas situaciones. 

Cuando la tía Hideko le dijo que Eiji se iba a Nueva York a casarse con un completo desconocido (“Un muy respetable y  adinerado joven. Tú hermano tendrá una vida maravillosa por el resto de ella, dulce niña”) Misa solamente pestañeo por un tenso momento antes de que su cara se avivara con una cálida sonrisa y se pusiera de pie para abrazar y felicitar a Eiji. 

Eiji había sentido su cuerpo temblando en ese momento. Estaba temblando más aún en sus brazos ahora. 

“Bebé” susurra con dolor “todo va a estar bien” 

Misa solo sigue llorando y lo ve con los ojos grandes y vacíos de esperanza. 

Eiji lo intenta de nuevo “Tan pronto como cumplas 18,” dice apasionadamente “Tan pronto como ella no tenga ningún poder sobre ti, dejare a ese hombre y tú y yo seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos. De ir a donde queramos.” 

Pero la expresión de Misa no se torna más calmada “No puedes prometerme nada, hermano” susurra tristemente “No importa lo mucho que los dos lo queramos, no puedes hacer una promesa sobre eso.” 

El labio superior de Eiji tiembla de nuevo. Él y Misa permanecen en los brazos del otro por lo que parecen horas. 

Cuando por fin es tiempo de que Eiji se vaya, Misa le da un último abrazo rápido antes de correr a la casa con más lágrimas en los oj _ os. No puedo soportar ver como te vas con mis propios ojos,  _ ella le había dicho antes cuando estaban llorando en el piso. Eiji la mira irse hasta que sus rizos castaños desaparecen en la oscuridad, sintiendo el corazón pesado, con una emoción que no puede siquiera nombrar. 

La tía Hideko se acerca a él y le da un largo abrazo, no importándole que Eiji la vea con odio ni que este no le devuelva el abrazo. Hay una mirada artificial en los ojos de ella cuando se separan. “No puedo decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, mi querido. Tomaste la mejor decisión.”

Eiji tiene muchas cosas que podría decir al respecto, pero solo la mira con los ojos exhaustos y habla suavemente “Por favor cuida bien de ella.” 

“Oh Eiji” Hideko dice igual de suave “Eso es exactamente lo que he venido haciendo desde hace muchos años y es lo que voy a continuar haciendo hasta que deje de respirar.” 

Eiji sube al carro sin decir nada más. 

Hay un poco de distancia entre Nueva York y Tokio. Eiji pasa la mayor parte de ese tiempo llorando en silencio. 

No sabe cuántas veces es arrastrado a sueños tormentosos, esperando que despierte y todo resulte ser solo un largo y feo sueño, pero despierta cada vez y ve que nada ha cambiado. Nada de esto se siente real para él. Aún no quiere creer que se va a casar con un hombre que no conoce para nada, por solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, lejos de su casa y su hermana. Completamente solo. Sin una sola cara conocida alrededor. 

Eiji  _ teme  _ conocer a la familia Callenreese, especialmente a su supuesto prometido. No sabe qué clase de hombre es Ash y está asustado de la respuesta. El mail de Ash sonaba lo suficientemente educado pero Eiji pudo sentir el enojo y la renuencia detrás de él. No sabe si el enojo de Ash es dirigido a él o no. 

Tampoco sabe cómo sentirse acerca del hecho de que Ash ni siquiera se molestó en llamarlo en lugar de enviarle un rápido email. 

La tía Hideko le dijo que algunas personas del staff de los Callenreese iban a recogerlo del aeropuerto, así que no se sorprende que esto pase tan pronto como pone un pie en Nueva York. Los dos hombres que lo saludan se ven lo suficiente amables y Eiji asiente indiferente antes de subirse al carro cuando le dicen que ellos se encargarán de su equipaje. 

Su corazón empieza a hacerse pequeño dolorosamente mientras lo llevan cada vez más cerca, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez está decidido a no llorar de nuevo. Eiji no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo dura el viaje en carro pero se siente más largo del tiempo qué pasó en el avión. Cuando el automóvil hace por fin una parada final, Eiji se da cuenta de repente que ha empezado a llover. Duda un momento sobre qué hacer después pero antes de que pueda decidir algo, alguien abre la puerta y se agacha hacia él.

Es un joven y la primera cosa que Eiji nota es su altura. Es tan alto que casi tiene que agacharse completamente para ver a Eiji a los ojos. Tiene el cabello corto y negro, ojos oscuros, y tiene una expresión de cortesía como máscara en el rostro. 

“Bienvenido, Sr. Okumura” dice “El Amo Callenreese lo está esperando. Estoy aquí para escoltarlo.”

Eiji lo mira nervioso por un momento antes de salir del auto. El joven inmediatamente lo cubre de la lluvia con una sombrilla y ambos caminan lentamente mientras Eiji da un primer vistazo a la mansión. 

Es enorme. 

Es enorme y  _ brilla  _ con luces debajo del mal tiempo. Eiji se siente más nauseabundo entre más la mira, así que agacha la vista al suelo. 

Una extraña onda de calor golpea a Eiji cuando entran y pestañea con extrañeza por un momento. Se espanta un poco cuando ve su reflejo por uno de los espejos del corredor. 

_ No parezco atractivo.  _ Piensa Eiji, casi emocionado.  _ Nada atractivo, feo y cansado. Tal vez me manden de vuelta cuando se den cuenta que no soy apropiado para esta familia.  _

“Por aquí” dice el joven amablemente y Eiji lo sigue en silencio. 

El cuarto al que entran es aún más cálido y esta vez, Eiji no puede detener su escalofrío. Hay un hombre enfrente de la chimenea dándole la espalda, pero lentamente se voltea cuando el chico que trajo a Eiji carraspea. 

Jim Callenreese tiene una cara muy dura. Esta primera impresión no le ayuda en lo absoluto. Recorre a Eiji con la mirada de cabeza a pies como si fuera una especie de animal y cuando sus fríos ojos azules brillan con aprobación, Eiji siente como el último rayo de esperanza muere de manera dolorosa. 

“Bienvenido, Sr. Eiji.” Dice con una muy sutil sonrisa en el rostro - tan sutil que Eiji no puede decir si el verdad está ahí o no. “Espero que haya tenido un viaje muy confortable.” 

Eiji lo piensa un momento antes de hacer una reverencia, rezando que sus rodillas no le fallen. “Así fue. Gracias por su amabilidad Sr. Callenreese.” 

Jim hace un sonido neutral ante ser voltearse de nuevo y caminar hacia la mesa de comedor, instruyendo a Eiji a seguirlo. “Debes tener hambre. Ven, hice que los chefs cocinaran una deliciosa cena para nosotros.” 

_ No tengo hambre, solo estoy cansado y quiero irme a la cama.  _ Eiji se traga cualquier queja que tiene y la voz de la tía Hideko resuena en su cabeza  _ obedece, obedece, obedece  _ y se sienta. “Es usted muy considerado.”

Se quedan en silencio mientras alguien les sirve la comida. El estómago de Eiji se siente muy mal como para comer algo pero él sabe que Jim no estará feliz si no come así que consume unas cucharadas de la crema que tiene delante. 

Jim toma un bocado de bistec, masticándolo lentamente, “Creo que hay temas que debemos discutir.” dice al final. “Así es como va a a ser: Yo hablo, tú escuchas solo respondes cuando quiero que lo hagas. ¿Entendido?”

Parece que la temperatura del cuarto hubiese caído al punto de congelación en solo un segundo. Eiji solo puede asentir un poco, apretando los dientes en secreto. 

“Ahora. Estoy consciente de que este compromiso no se dio en las circunstancias más… normales.” Jim empieza calmadamente. “Pero creo que este arreglo es el más conveniente para todos.” 

Eiji pone sus manos debajo de la mesa para ocultar lo mucho que están temblando. 

“Como podrás ver, Ash no está con nosotros hoy porque tenía asuntos urgentes de negocios de los cuales encargarse. Esto solo prueba cuan trabajador y determinado es mi hijo.” Jim toma un sorbo de vino. “Mientras seas parte de la familia serás cuidado de la mejor manera. Todo lo que quieras será tuyo tan pronto como las palabras salgan de tu boca.” 

Mira a Eiji con ojos inquisitivos, claramente esperando por una expresión de gratitud, pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en la garganta de Eiji que permanece en silencio. Jim parece un poco descontento cuando continúa. 

“Pero claro, también tendrás cierta responsabilidad para con nosotros, Eiji. Ash es mi único hijo, mi único heredero, y este matrimonio no puede ser  _ nada  _ menos que perfecto.” Dice Jim severamente y Eiji sabe que esta vez si tiene que responder. 

“Haré lo mejor que pueda para cumplir con sus expectativas, Sr. Callenreese.” Dice calladamente, cada palabra se siente como veneno en el interior de su boca. 

Las cejas de Jim se levantan en lo que Eiji solo puede describir como cruel diversión. “Es bueno saberlo. También tendrás gente que te ayude.” Apunta a la esquina. “El nombre de este caballero es Sing Soo-Ling. Él será tu asistente personal.” 

Eiji voltea su cabeza y se da cuenta de que Jim está hablando del hombre que lo escoltó hasta aquí. La cara de Sing se endurece un poco cuando Jim lo menciona pero aún así asiente educadamente a Eiji. 

“Sing es Chino-Americano,” dice Jim. “De hecho Ash sugirió contratar un asistente que hablara japonés para ti pero lo encontré innecesario. Sing es leal y puedes confiar en él; no es necesario contratar un completo extraño. Además, no es como si fueras a hablar Japonés otra vez.” 

El shock que siente de repente es tan fuerte que Eiji no puede contenerse esta vez y se ahoga con el aire. Su garganta arde entre su tos y sus ojos ardiendo con lágrimas no derramadas, pero Jim solo lo mira sin expresión mientras Eiji bebe su vaso de agua con manos temblorosas. 

“Tu inglés es muy bueno” comenta Jim, como si nada hubiera pasado. “Ni una pizca de acento. Debes de haber trabajado duro.” 

Es un milagro que Eiji sea capaz de encontrar su voz “Mi madrastra me hizo empezar a muy temprana edad.” 

“Mujer inteligente” Jim murmura antes de suspirar, parece como si estuviera aburrido de la conversación. “Supongo que es suficiente por hoy. Sing te llevará a la mansión que elegí para Ash y para ti. Hablaremos después si lo considero necesario.” 

Se levanta abruptamente y Eiji lo sigue en un indefenso movimiento. Se queda parado ahí, rígido, mientras Jim hace señas de salir de la habitación pero ve a Eiji con una mirada inquietante primero. “Una cosa más, no quiero que salgas de la casa hasta que Ash regrese.” 

Eiji respinga como si Jim le hubiera dado una cachetada. “¿Disculpe?”

“Aquí, está la primera cosa que necesitas aprender de la familia.” Dice Jim fríamente. “Somos realmente reservados. Ya sé que ya anuncie su compromiso pero no quiero que hagas tu primera aparición pública sin Ash a tu lado. Puedes visitar el bosque de la mansión pero merodear por el vecindario está fuera de los límites.”

Jim no se molesta en decirle nada más y lo deja ahí. 

Eiji no sabe cuánto tiempo se queda perplejo después, completamente congelado, pero eventualmente Sing le dice que deben de irse también y no reacciona mucho cuando Eiji voltea a verlo con los ojos apagados. 

Eiji ni siquiera recuerda haberse movido, ni recuerda haberse metido en el auto, haber entrado en otra enorme y glamorosa mansión y haber conocido al staff… solo reacciona un poco cuando Sing lo arrastra gentilmente a su dormitorio y parpadea. 

“Este es el dormitorio que As-el amo Aslan eligió para ti.” Explica Sing, “espera que te sientas a gusto.” 

Eiji mira a su alrededor. La cama luce gigante, confortable y completamente nueva, como si la hubieran traído solo para él. El cuarto tiene dos puertas más, una abre a un baño, pero la otra parece cerrada con llave y Eiji no tiene idea de lo qué hay detrás. Este cuarto también, como el comedor en el que estuvo antes, tiene una chimenea. Eiji entra dudoso y se da cuenta de que puede ver el lago artificial desde los ventanales. 

“¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, Amo Eiji? ¿Una cena ligera tal vez? No comió mucho esta noche.”

Eiji cierra los ojos con un largo suspiro y las palabras escapan de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. “¿Tienes que llamarme Amo Eiji?¿No puede ser simplemente Eiji?”

Cuando vuelve a ver a Sing, Eiji lo ve mirándolo sorprendido y tenso, pero rápidamente se recupera. “Me temo que no.” Le dice Sing, amablemente.

Eiji no dice nada pero parece que Sing no espera una respuesta. Le da a Eiji una cortés reverencia antes de dejarlo solo. 

La cama resulta ser tan cómoda como lo imaginó. Las almohadas de plumas acarician la cara de Eiji mientras llora hasta quedarse dormido esa noche. 

 

* * *

 

Los días pasan como una brumosa niebla. 

Eiji no está seguro de lo que se supone que debe hacer en una casa todo el día con un montón de gente que no conoce. El staff es lo suficientemente respetuoso y todos ellos lo ayudan de la mejor manera cada vez que pide algo (aunque trata de no pedir nada a menos que absolutamente tenga que hacerlo) pero Eiji puede sentir como no les agrada mucho, y no los culpa. El se sentiría muy extraño si un completo extraño saliera de la nada y estuviera a cargo de él. 

La única persona a la que regularmente le habla es a Sing pero incluso su “asistente” no habla mucho con él. Aprende que Sing tiene veinte años - lo cual sorprende a Eiji considerando su tamaño, de alguna manera esperaba que Sing fuera mayor- y está en la universidad. Cuando Eiji tímidamente le pregunta cómo le hace para llevar las cosas de la universidad si tiene que estar a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, Sing solo sonríe y murmura algo sobre “educación a distancia.” 

A Eiji le gustaría que pudiesen hablar más libremente. Algunas veces, Sing parece estar a punto de decirle algo antes de que cambie de idea en el último segundo. Su vacilación también hace que Eiji no se sienta cómodo preguntándole. 

Así que, se levanta, come el desayuno que solo preparan para él, pasa el resto del día recostado en diván frente al fuego. Sing viene a pasar una hora con él todos los días. Mientras tanto, una profunda y dolorosa sensación de soledad crece rápidamente en el interior de Eiji. 

Sigue la misma rutina sofocante por los siguientes días. Hasta una tarde. 

Eiji recién termina la llamada que le hizo a Misa. (Afortunadamente, Jim no le prohibió contactar a su familia) cuando escucha sonidos fuertes de abajo y abre su puerta vacilante. 

“¿Donde está?” Una voz masculina demanda “Sé que está aquí. Quiero ver al novio de Ash.”

Eiji inhala una temblorosa bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que alguien aprieta los dientes junto a él. No sabe cómo, pero de la nada Sing está parado a su lado. 

“Creí que Jim dijo que no se suponía que conociera a nadie.” Dice Eiji. Sabe que se escucha acusador pero no puede evitarlo. 

Sing deja salir un hondo suspiro. “Él no es solo alguien. Así que me temo que tendrás que aceptarlo”

Eiji presiona fuertemente sus labios juntos antes de empezar a caminar lentamente en lo alto de las escaleras. 

Probablemente el hombre más bello que Eiji haya visto está parado en el borde de las escaleras. 

Tiene el cabello _ largo _ , es la primera cosa que Eiji nota sobre él y es negro como la noche. Su cara parece como si estuviera hecha de porcelana costosa. Sus largos aretes brillan bajo el candelabro por un momento y Eiji siente algo cercano a la admiración y envidia mientras lo observa. 

Aún así, Eiji tiembla un poco cuando su mirada, igualmente negra se posa sobre él y una sonrisa maquiavélica aparece en su cara bonita. “Ahí está Señor Okumura.” dice “Supongo que te han estado escondiendo como una piedra preciosa pero siempre puede haber excepciones conmigo. He estado ansioso por conocerte.”

Eiji se tensa, sin saber que decir, pero el chico lo deja sin opciones de todas maneras. “Estaremos en el salón de pintura.” anuncia antes de que Eiji tenga la oportunidad de decir nada, “Anna, trae el té que usualmente tomo y Wu, espera afuera mientras hablamos.”

Se da la vuelta y entra al cuarto sin esperar respuesta, como si el lugar le perteneciera. Eiji salta un poco cuando Sing gentilmente toca su espalda “Tenemos que ir, Amo Eiji”

“Cierto” dice Eiji sin aliento.

El chico está examinando el cuarto cuando entran pero centra su atención en ellos después de que Sing cerrara la puerta con firmeza. Sonríe burlonamente cuando nota a Sing. “Ah, también estás aquí” Sus ojos se mueven entre Sing y Eiji con cruel burla. “Así que. ¿Cómo es tu nuevo empleador Sing? Debe ser lo suficiente bueno como para que me dejaras por él.”

Los ojos de Eiji se agrandan en sorpresa ante sus palabras pero nada se compara con la sorpresa que siente cuando Sing, educado y respetuoso Sing le da una cachetada al chico. “Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?”

“Tal vez si, tal vez no,” canta el chico. “No es como si tú pudieras hacer algo al respecto.”

Sing cierra su boca de repente, viéndose extrañamente herido de repente.

El chico posa sus ojos fríos en Eiji. “No tienes idea de quién soy, ¿cierto?”

“No la tengo.”  dice Eiji tersamente. El chico se ha sentado mientras Eiji permanece de pie. Sabe que está siendo descortés pero algo acerca de este chico le hace sentir desconfianza. Desea que esta junta se acabe lo más pronto posible. 

“No me sorprende,” bufa y le da a Eiji una mirada muy presumida “Mi nombre es Yut-Lung Lee. Mi familia ha sido un socio comercial de los Callenreese por muchos, muchos años.” 

Eiji sabe que se supone que debería contestar con un “es un placer conocerte” en una situación como esta pero en lugar de eso le da a Yut-Lung una fría sonrisa. “Supongo que no necesito presentarme.”

“En verdad no lo necesitas Eiji Okumura” dice Yut-Lung suavemente. “Ash es un viejo amigo de la infancia así que pensé que debería de venir y conocerte antes de la  boda.” De repente se inclina hacia adelante con ojos como cuchillos “Por cierto ¿Dónde está?”

“Yut-Lung” gruñe Sing en señal de advertencia.

“Relájate y mantente en silencio Sing” ronronea el peli largo, expandiéndose más en el sofá. “Así que, Eiji, ¿Dónde está Ash?”

Eiji cuenta hasta diez en su mente antes de contestar “Francia. Asuntos de negocios.”

“¿Qué asunto de negocios puede ser tan importante como para mantenerse ausente aún cuando su prometido espera por él?” pregunta inocentemente Yut-Lung examinándose las uñas. “Y no recuerdo que nuestra compañía este a cargo de ningún negocio grande en Francia… Tal vez está pasando tiempo con su amante en secreto ahora que tiene que casarse con un completo desconocido.”

Eiji da un paso hacia atrás porque sus palabras lo golpean. Yut-Lung sonríe por lo bajo antes de continuar. “Sabes, Ash está acostumbrado a acostarse con maravillosos hombres y mujeres por beneficios de negocios pero casarse… Digo, no lo tomes a mal, eres guapo, ¿pero lo suficientemente guapo como para ser el marido trofeo de Aslan Callenreese?Tengo mis dudas al respecto.”

“¡Es suficiente!” grita Sing con los ojos como platos.

Yut-Lung sonríe aún más. “Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras callado, Sing. Solo estoy compartiendo un poco de mi conocimiento con el adorable Eiji.” Mira hacia todos lados como buscando algo. “Dios, no he estado dentro de esta mansión por años literalmente… La familia Callenreese solía vivir aquí antes de que Griffin y Amma fallecieran. Y después Ash y Jim se mudaron a otra mansión. Pero creo que Jim pensó que esto sería lo correcto, que tú y Ash vivieran aquí por el resto de su vida.” inclina su cabeza a un lado. “¿Sabías eso?¿O no tenías ni idea de eso tampoco?”

Eiji solo se queda parado en silencio, el cuerpo tenso de coraje mientras mira a Yut-Lung.

“Ya veo,” Yut-Lung suspira alegremente. “Justo como sospeche, ellos solo te quieren como una figura bonita.” 

“No me importa como veas mi situación.” Eiji finalmente sisea histéricamente, consciente de que los ojos de Sing están sobre él “Y ciertamente no me importa lo que pienses de mi. Solo tengo que soportar esto por un tiempo antes de-”

“¿Eso es lo que de verdad crees?” pregunta Yut-Lung y Eiji se sobresalta porque no hay malicia en la voz de Yut-Lung, el suena  _ genuinamente _ curioso. “Porque dejame decirte, te quedarás como el esposo de Ash mientras Jim esté vivo y creeme cuando digo esto, ese hombre no tiene ninguna intención de morir pronto.” Le da a Eiji una sonrisa radiante. “Así que es mejor que te acostumbres a vivir tu vida como una flor en la ventana porque estás  _ atrapado _ .

El estómago de Eiji se retuerce tanto que cree que de verdad va a vomitar.

La puerta se abre y Anna camina hacia adentro, cargando el té pero Eiji le da una mirada aguda. “Llévatelo, el Sr. Lee ya se iba.”

Anna parpadea y no se mueve, cuestionando con su mirada a Yut-Lung, claramente esperando por  _ él _ que le diga que está bien que se lo lleve. 

Eiji no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió así de humillado.

“Si, Anna. Vendré a tomar té en otra ocasión.” dice suavemente Yut-Lung y mira con júbilo como Anna obedientemente sale de la habitación. Se para en un agraciado movimiento y se arregla su costosa ropa, dándole a Eiji una última sonrisa. “Bueno, fue divertido. Tal vez nos veamos por ahí, Eiji.”

Se aleja sin mirar atrás y las rodillas de Eiji finalmente pierden la batalla, apenas sentándose en el sillón. No sabe cuánto tiempo él y Sing se quedan en un silencio incómodo antes de que Sing ruja, “ANNA!”

Eiji salta de donde está sentado y Anna vuelve a entrar apresuradamente al cuarto, con miedo y confusión en su rostro. “¿S-Si?”

“¿Qué demonios fue eso?” Sing dice enojado, sus grandes manos agitándose a los lados. “Tú solamente tomas órdenes del Amo Eiji, ¿me entiendes? No quiero verte repitiendo la misma falta de respeto nunca más  _ ¿me comprendes? _ ”

Si había algo de color aún en las mejillas pálidas de Anna se fue rápidamente mientras hace una reverencia a Eiji. “Entiendo. Por favor Amo Eiji acepte mis disculpas, lo hice sin malas intenciones.”

De repente Eiji se siente demasiado cansado, tan  _ cansado  _ que le cuesta trabajo respirar con el dolor que siente en su pecho. “Vete” dice entre sus dientes apretados. “Ambos, váyanse, déjenme solo.”

Anna se va sin quejarse. Los pasos de Sing son más lentos, más inseguro, pero eventualmente sale de la habitación también y Eiji finalmente pone su cabeza entre sus rodillas, temblores asaltando su cuerpo y la suave voz de Yut-Lung repitiendo. “Estás atrapado, estás atrapado, estás atrapado.”  

“Cállate,” solloza Eiji patéticamente “Por favor, por favor cállate.”

 

* * *

 

La primera impresión que Sing tiene de Eiji Okumura es que le recuerda a un venado de las caricaturas.

De verdad, el hombre probablemente tienes los ojos de gacela más grandes que Sing ha visto en su vida, y su sorpresa no hace más que crecer cuando Sing recuerda que Eiji es solo cinco años mayor que él. Se mueve con cierta elegancia (anterior bailarín de ballet, Sing se recuerda) y habla suavemente, educado, justo como se espera de él. Pero irradia una aura de melancolía en cada bocanada de aire que toma que a veces la garganta de Sing se cierra mientras ve el semblante pálido de Eiji. 

Sing ha visto un buen puñado de cosas realmente desagradables desde que cumplió quince y se empezó a involucrar en los asuntos de negocios familiares pero la situación de Eiji no se parece a nada de lo que haya visto antes. No puede imaginarse cómo debió de haberse sentido ser obligado de repente a abandonar el lugar donde vivía para casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conoció antes. 

Para colmo, Sing está también  muy _ molesto _ con Ash. Un día, después de que Eiji educada pero firmemente rechaza comer de nuevo , llama a Shorter en un furioso apuro.

“¿Qué es lo que le está tomando tanto tiempo a Ash?” sisea, Shorter, por alguna razón que Sing no comprende, aún lo trata como si fuera el hermano mayor protector aún cuando no existe relación de sangre entre ellos y Sing es solo un joven que trabaja para la asociación Lee-Callenreese. “Podría haber venido inmediatamente si así lo hubiera deseado.”

“No lo sé,” la voz de Shorter suena tensa “Traté de decirle eso también, pero…”

Sing no sabe cuántas veces ha abierto la boca para consolar a Eiji antes de arrepentirse. Existen los roles, definitivamente hay reglas en el mundo en el que viven y Sing no sabe si su empatía será bien recibida por Eiji. Jim lo contrató como un asistente, nada más. Sing sabe como jugar este papel. 

Incluso horas después de que Yut-Lung deja la mansión, las manos de Sing no dejan de temblar mientras fuma un cigarrillo tras otro.  Él sabe que no debería, sabe que es joven y que es dañino para él, sabe que Yut-Lung no estaría feliz si lo viera (pero Yut-Lung es un mentiroso hipócrita porque continúa bebiendo aunque prometió no hacerlo, así que supone que no hay ningún punto en cumplir la promesa que él hizo tampoco) pero no puede detenerse. 

Eiji se veía determinado cuando le dijo a Sing que lo dejara en paz pero han pasado horas ya y hay un mal presentimiento creciendo en el interior de Sing, así que susurra “al carajo”, apagando el cigarro para subir lentamente las escaleras.

Cautelosamente toca a la puerta “¿Amo Eiji?”

No hay respuesta, Sing espera cinco segundos antes de tocar de nuevo pero vuelve a no haber respuesta, toca el picaporte de la puerta y empieza a girarlo.

No tiene seguro, pero tampoco hay rastro de Eiji en el interior.

Sing se mueve vacilantemente por la habitación y su sangre se congela en sus venas cuando se da cuenta que la puerta del balcón está abierta.

Eiji está parado de puntas atrás de la barandilla del balcón. Su cara se ve extrañamente vacía mientras el fuerte viendo la golpea y está sosteniéndose temerosamente de la barandilla. Si se suelta tan solo un poco se caerá.

Los pulmones de Sing le queman mientras jadea por aire.

El ruido parece sacar a Eiji de su trance porque gira la cabeza y ve a Sing con sus profundos ojos negros.

“Le dije antes, Sr. Soo-Ling,” dice fríamente. “No necesito sus servicios en este momento, ¡Déjeme en paz!”

El corazón de Sing late salvajemente en su oídos pero usa todo su poder para sacar calmadamente otro cigarro de su bolsillo. “Perdóneme, no pretendía molestarlo. Sólo quería un cigarro. Esta balcón tiene una buena vista.”

Eiji mira a Sing como este prende el cigarro en su mano antes de ver al suelo de nuevo. Sing toma una bocanada antes de continuar “Si no le importa que pregunte, ¿qué es lo que está tratando de lograr haciendo… esto?”

Los labios de Eiji se tornan en una pequeña sonrisa, pero está muy lejos de ser por entretenimento. “ Digamos que solo estoy acortando el periodo de algunos hechos inevitables.”

La boca de Sing se crispa. “Mira-”

“No puedo creer que fui lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que podría escapar de esto,” dice Eiji con extraña calma. “Mírame. Estoy viviendo encerrado en esta casa hasta que Jim Callenreese decida que es el momento para mi de salir y este solo es el inicio. Quién sabe qué es lo que tenga que soportar en el futuro… Yut- Lung tiene razón, ¿no es así? Creo que hay una gran cantidad de razón en su crueldad.”

“Eso no es verdad” dice desesperadamente Sing. “Eso no es verdad para nada, Tú vas a-”

“Nunca seré capaz de rescatar a Misa de ese infierno,” susurra Eiji. “Y eventualmente crecerá su resentimiento hacia mi, me odiará y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.” 

Sus dedos se sueltan un poco.

“¡Demonios Eiji!” grita Sing con miedo aventando el cigarro a otro lado. “Eiji- no vas a morir si saltas, no es lo suficientemente alto.”

Por primera vez la expresión de Eiji se oscurece con duda.

“Tal vez te quedes paralítico,  tal vez te induzcas a un coma pero no morirás” Sing dice agitadamente. “¿Qué pasará entonces con Misa? ¿Crees que será más feliz entonces?”

Las lágrimas salen a borbotones de los ojos de Eiji. 

Sing deja salir un tembloroso suspiro mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. “No importa lo que pase, tu hermana siempre te necesitará, Eiji. Y sé que nada se ve bien en este momento pero te juro por mi vida, Ash es un hombre mucho mejor que Jim. Lo entenderás una vez que lo conozcas. Él no te hará infeliz.”

“Y yo-” Sing traga con dificultad. “Yo seré tu amigo también, Eiji. Me quedaré a tu lado, te protegeré, te ayudaré. Así que, por favor no…” Extiende su mano lentamente. “ No hagas esto”

Eiji mira su mano como un niño tímido mientras las lágrimas continúan saliendo de sus ojos. Al final, asiente lentamente y trata de alcanzarla.

Se resbala en el último momento.

Sing no recuerda haberse movido más rápido en su vida antes. Eiji grita con miedo cuando pierde el equilibrio pero Sing lo agarra de su pijama de seda con una fuerza sobrenatural y lo jala hacia adentro. Sus cuerpos pegan en el suelo duramente pero Eiji parece no darse cuenta del dolor físico porque llora incontrolablemente en los brazos de Sing.

“Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-” repite histéricamente entre el llanto.

“Shh,” susurra Sing mientras le da palmadas en la espalda pero él también está temblando. “Se acabó, estás a salvo.” 

Pasa un rato, pero Sing carga a Eiji a la cama una vez que está lo suficientemente tranquilo. Eiji se ve horrorizado y avergonzado ahora, su corazón sigue temblando en lágrimas silenciosas. “Soy el peor hermano del mundo,” susurra “Soy la única familia que le queda a Misa y casi-”

Sing amablemente toma su cabeza para que tome unos sorbos de té de ginseng. “Duerme, Eiji.” susurra convincentemente. “Duerme y todo parecerá un sueño lejano cuando despiertes.” 

Es probablemente la noche más larga que ha tenido, pero aún así Sing se queda en el cuarto de Eiji esa noche. Después de ver a Eiji sacudiéndose y girando por las siguientes horas, Sing lentamente se dirige al balcón para fumar. Saca su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Es tarde. Muy tarde. Pero aún así le atienden del otro lado de la línea después de varios tonos.

“Es acerca de hoy, ¿no es así?” Yut-Lung suspira en la línea, sonando arrepentido y tranquilo. “Porque sé que no fui muy amable y lamento eso. Sabes que nunca te agredería intencionalmente Sing.” 

Sing pone el cigarro entre sus labios “Te disculparás con Eiji.”

El silencio del otro lado de la línea es tenso. La risa de Yut-Lung suena nada humorística cuando finalmente contesta. “No. Hay algunas cosas que no haría nunca. Incluso por ti.” 

“O le pides disculpas,” repite Sing calmadamente. “O nunca volveré a hablar contigo, por el resto de mi vida.”

Veneno se escapa de la boca de Yut-Lung “No estás en posición de amenazarme” 

“No es una amenaza, solo te estoy informando lo que va a ocurrir.” 

“Sing, tú...”

Sing cuelga el teléfono. Toma otra bocanada de cigarro, después otra, y otra, y otra.

 

* * *

 

 

Ash está casi dormido cuando siente una mano en su cabello. Un segundo después, el aroma a chocolate llena su olfato y lentamente levanta la cabeza de la mesa de la cocina.

“¿Sabes? No deberías dormir en la mesa si no quieres un horroroso dolor de cuello.” 

Es difícil imaginar el tiempo cuando el cabello de Natasha aún era rubio (su color original) en lugar de el rojo que ha usado por algunos años ya. Ash parpadea un par de veces antes de que su vista se aclare y acepta la taza con un suave murmullo.

Natasha simplemente responde con otro murmullo y se sienta silenciosamente junto a él pero no dura mucho, porque ella no es el tipo de mujer que deja pasar las cosas.

“Ash” dice ella gentilmente “¿Por qué no estás con tu prometido?”

El estómago de Ash se anuda de una manera casi dolorosa. Sabe que no puede engañar a Natasha pero aún así lo intenta. “Pensé que serías feliz de ver a Blanca. Pienso que se está haciendo demasiado feo para ti…”

Los labios de Natasha se curvan hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. “Por supuesto que estoy feliz de ver a mi esposo, pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta.”

Ash deja escapar un suspiro, calentando sus dedos alrededor de la taza de chocolate caliente. “Tengo miedo.” confiesa el final en un susurro.

Natasha espera.

“Tengo miedo de este matrimonio. Tengo miedo de conocerlo. Tengo miedo de enterarme de lo que él en realidad piensa de mi. Tengo miedo de que en realidad me odie.”

El suspiro de Natasha es demasiado paciente, demasiado cariñoso. “Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo conozcas, mi niño. Y eventualmente  _ tienes _ que conocerlo. 

“Lo sé.”

“Él está esperando por ti allá, Ash.” dice Natasha luciendo demasiado melancólica. “Y créeme, hay muy pocas cosas en el mundo más cansadas que esperar por alguien.”

Ash presiona sus labios juntos con fuerza.

“¡Natasha!” la voz impaciente de Blanca viene de repente del jardín y Ash pone los ojos en blanco mientras Natasha se ríe.

Ash no lo culpa. Sabe que él quiere pasar todo el tiempo con su esposa antes de que tengan que volver.

“¡Ya voy, Sergei!” responde ella, poniéndose de pie y tocando suavemente el cabello de Ash una vez más. “Por favor, piensa en lo que te dije.”

Ash se queda solo en la mesa de la cocina después de que ella se va y bebe lentamente el chocolate caliente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, pero  _ no lo tiene _ , y lo sabe muy bien. Se levanta de su silla después de terminar y camina lentamente al cuarto al final del pasillo.

El pecho de Griffin sube y baja en respiraciones calmadas debajo de su edredón, su cara con una rara expresión de paz como si las pesadillas hubieran decidido dejarlo solo esa noche. No responde de ninguna manera cuando Ash jala una silla para sentarse junto a su cama. No responde de ninguna manera a Ash cuando está despierto tampoco.

Ash toma un suspiro hondo mientras entierra la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y empieza a llorar. 

“Ayúdame Griff,” solloza silenciosamente. “Ayúdame, ya no sé qué más hacer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, nunca pensé que no escribir a Eiji y Yue como mejores amigos sería tan difícil…
> 
> En el siguiente: Ash y Eiji se conocen y se casan.
> 
> Les recuerdo que este trabajo No es mio, solo traduzco, el trabajo original aquí:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452940/chapters/41515352#workskin
> 
> Gracias por leer, todos los comentarios que quieran darle a la autora escribanlos aquí, me encargaré de traducirlos para ella <3

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter de la autora: https://twitter.com/kybelles  
> Twitter de la traductora: https://twitter.com/AslanFishbone


End file.
